Lantern Festival
by x49911119
Summary: Naruto & Sakura bring Sasuke to Konoha's annual 'Lantern Festival' in hopes of having him finally re-connecting himself with his old home. Of course, Sasuke has his reasons to why he refuses to do such things, and leaves, unamused— or does he? LIME


**Enjoy. ;D  
><strong>

.

..

...**  
><strong>

"Come on Sasuke, lighten up!" The blonde haired man squinted at his un -joyous friend as he saw him walk with such a pessimistic demeanor, that it almost killed his own mood. The moon was bright, throngs of people shuffled along the streets of the village, and the night was still undoubtedly young. The annual '_Konoha Lantern Festival_' had only just begun with carnival like games everywhere, food stands established in ever square inch of the place, and the laughs and smiles of people lightening up the atmosphere as bright as the lanterns themselves in the night.

But of course, there was _one_ man who refused to show any appreciation for the occasion, or emotional _at all_.

"Naruto-kun's right, why can't you just relax and have fun tonight?" Sakura asked as she held firmly to her and the Hokage's intertwined fingers, their wedding bands gleaming in the night.

"Hn." The dark-haired man left his face stone cold as his posture was held perfectly straight, each step he took with unwavering intimidation and confidence. The trio had already entered their early twenties, their lives becoming more and more complicated throughout the years; especially for Sasuke.

He had been away from Konoha for such a long time that he really couldn't remember his last enjoyable memory there. He had already forgotten the comfort of his old home, the love from his friends and comrades, and the admiration of everyone in the village. Of course, that has all changed up to now, but all the good times he has shared have some how...lock itself away to a place where the Uchiha had forgotten...or chosen to to forget. But, the main reason to why he really wasn't enjoying himself was simple;

The atmosphere was too damn obnoxious.

Little kids running everywhere, yelling and screaming, the sound of music around every corner, the inability to walk through the street without smelling something being fried, and the fact that every girl _still_ had the hots for the Uchiha—well, except for the ones that were married and such.

"TEME! At least respond to Sakura when she's talking to you!" Naruto gave a light glare at his best friend as the dark haired ninja just smirked, arms crossed in a strong manner.

"Fine."

Naruto and Sakura felt themselves lighten up—

"No."

only to have their hopes brought down again.

"I'm leaving."

Despite all arguments against his departure, the Uchiha managed to slip within the crowd, making sure to blend in to separate him from his two child-hood friends. He understood that they just wanted him to have fun, but he felt like the environment he was in just wasn't the place for it to happen.

Sasuke's feet lead him up a hill that was hidden behind an weapon-smith shop, leading onto a small path. As he reached the top, he looked down the good forty foot hill at the lit up village. Everything that surrounded the village was dark, and the fact that there was so much light coming from all the lanterns made the village almost seem like it was a star in a blanket of darkness.

'_Tch, glad I finally left._'

The dark haired nin followed the path further and further away from the inner village, but was still within the village walls. His guard still up, just in case anyone were to try anything on him; He made sure that his Sharingan was ready and good to go. The sensation of something running could be felt, as the sound of splashing was heard when Sasuke went a certain distance. He moved a couple of tree branches and bushes away from his body as he entered into a small meadow, a stream glistening down the middle of it. White flowers surrounded the whole area as their petals shined under the moonlight, reflecting the moon's smiles upon them. Sasuke finally relaxed his muscles as he took a deep breath, finally able to just rest. A tall tree was near the river as he decided to walk towards it, his intentions to sleep beneath it.

But as soon as he was near enough, he sensed another form already being in his desired spot.

The form wasn't threatening, their chakra levels were low and relaxed which probably meant that they were sleeping. Finding the form to be less of a threat, Sasuke decided to look for himself what, or _who_ was under the tree. As he walked in front of the person, he saw that he hasn't really ever seen this person before, or maybe he just couldn't recall at all.

Her hair was very long, and cascaded in curls down to her chest area. She had on a light lavender kimono that complimented her pale skin, gold details running along the hems of the fabric in such a design that was highly prestigious. Her lips laid atop one another, plump and red and held a steady pace of breathing going in and out of them. Long eyelashes rested against her rosy cheeks as her breathing pattern made her plump breasts rise and fall. The effects of her sleeping was also apparent in her physical state, her hair slightly messy, her kimono falling from her shoulders. Luckily, Sasuke was the one who spotted her in this condition and not some creep that might have caused a whirlwind of trouble.

But the ex-Avenger actually saw this girl's state of sleep..attractive.

_Highly_ attractive.

Instinctively he bent down and started to closely examine the woman more closely, that is, until he was attacked unexpectedly on the side. He fell on his bottom by the surprising movement, as the woman was now standing, in a fighter's position.

"Got you!"

The Uchiha gave a small groan as he lightly padded the spot in which he was hit, the sensation of the hit being like someone had pinched you very harshly.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke looked up to see pearl-like eyes looking at him in apology and embarrassment as the woman's fighter stance quickly vanished, and was replaced with one of concern. Sasuke immediately knew who the woman was as she hurried over to his side, examining the spot through his yukata in which she attacked a major nerve.

"Hyuuga." Hinata bowed her head as she brought her hands together, adjacent to Sasuke's amused face.

"G-Gomen, Uchiha-san!"

"Hn." The dark haired man stared at the woman's face after she brought it up shortly after her apology, studying her features more clearly. She was a lot more beautiful up close, and her skin seemed to be as smooth and white as milk. The urge to touch the woman was becoming harder and harder for the man to sustain, but he some how found the strength to keep the temptation within himself.

"A-Are you alright?" Sasuke gave a small nod as tried to straighten out his back, only to have it spazz back into a hunchback position.

"Shit!" Sasuke winced slightly in pain as he peeled off the top of his yukata, examining his wound more clearly. The injury was already blue and purple as it started to swell, the aching making it unbelievably difficult to stand up straight.

'_Damn, did it really effect me that much?_'

"O-Oh kami, let me heal you, U-Uchiha-san!"

Without the need of Sasuke's verbal consent, Hinata brought her hands to the spot which she had hit him, her chakra seeping from her hands to his body. The hue of her chakra made her face glow, highlighting every strand of hair, eyelash, and feature in her face even more. Sasuke wasn't focusing much on the injury anymore, but on how Hinata developed into such a beautiful woman throughout all the years.

He remembered hearing something about her when he came back from the village, an obnoxious dog lover saying her name every two seconds. Whenever Naruto would treat Sasuke to dinner, he would invite the rough brunette with him, the huge canine no less than a foot away from it's owner. The Uchiha overhead him say something about how Hinata actuall_y _being the head of the Hyuuga clan now, having proved herself to her father after countless years of dedication and hard work. She had achieved being Captain of Naruto's best ANBU Squad and even established having the highest statistics throughout the village as far as missions accomplished : criminal killings were concerned. Her ninja record was impressive, and Sasuke remembered to ask Kiba more about her later on in that conversation, but he managed to forget, _yet again_.

Damn Sasuke, what the hell is wrong with your memory?

"There." Hinata felt Sasuke's stare as she met her eyes with his, coal orbs looking towards her in interest and admiration. She felt heat rise up to her cheeks as she also realized that her hands were still on the Uchiha's toned upper torso, that was unbelievably built to perfection. Her hands jerked back towards the prayer position as she bowed her head once more.

"G-Gomen, Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke smirked as her grabbed Hinata's chin with his right hand, the weight of his upper body leaning on his left arm. Both of them were still on the ground, but that just made the atmosphere even more perfect, the white flowers peaking underneath them. Sasuke's yukata was hanging for dear life on his right shoulder as he continued to gaze in Hinata's eyes. There was so much attraction between the two, even if this was their first official greeting. She was exceptionally beautiful, he was exceptionally handsome; the attraction was something that was hard for them to admit and withhold. Hinata found herself looking deeper in to the eyes that bore into her soul, her hands finding their way to Sasuke's perfect chiseled face. His hair hanged softly along his face, framing it perfectly. Hinata has never really taken a second-look at the best friend of her old love, and deeply regrets not doing so. It was as if her were a _god_.

Slowly, Sasuke brought Hinata's lips towards his as the lovely maiden's hands also found their way to his face.

Miss Hyuuga couldn't believe that she was kissing Uchiha Sasuke, THE Uchiha Sasuke.

But the mood was perfect, everything fell into place, and everything seemed right. Even if this was a spontaneous coincidence and they had just met, that didn't stop this at all from happening.

So, they continued.

With each kiss Sasuke gave, it increasingly became more intense, dripping with hunger for more of the delicious sweet flavor of the Hyuuga Heiress before him. His sex-drive only got more heated when he saw that the top part of her kimono was too, slowly falling off. Slender pale fingers found themselves entangled in the soft locks of the dark-haired man as tongues came together in a heated passion, perspiration building up quickly between the two. Hinata slowly felt herself melting into the arms of the man she was locking lips with, her hands gripping the edges of his yukata in an attempt to remove it off of him. But, as soon as she shifted her hands downward, the feeling of rough kiss left her lips as did the heat of the man before her.

Sasuke was now standing, his hand stretched down in front of her, the moon shining on his back causing a halo to form around him. He looked like an unearthly night-creature; a _sexy_ one, to be exact.

Hinata looked up with half lidded eyes that were glazed with passion, and want. She could feel the heat growing quickly in between her legs as her own kimono started to work it's way down her chest, hanging closely to the upper part of her breasts. Her bare shoulders were now shining under the moon now as Sasuke could see, her legs revealing themselves as she moved around hazily towards him. Her wavy hair followed her every movement was now beneath him, her looking up at him from the ground. Sasuke licked his lips as he saw her supple breasts heaving up and down, her hands now at the bottom hem of his yukata.

"Take me to your home, now."

Sasuke started to kneel as he was relatively close to eye level with the Hyuuga as he smirked at her, one of his hands behind her neck, the other finding it's way around her waist.

"Mmmm..." Hinata leaned herself towards Sasuke's body as he scooped her up in his arms, exchanging heated and intense looks with one another. Hinata's arms found their way around Sasuke's neck as he carried her bridal style, rubbing and massaging the spot where his cursed mark stayed. The hot yet gentle touch of the fragile woman in his arms made his member throb uncontrollably as he watched her give him a teasing smile.

He growled as he started running at lightning speed through the forest, finding the Uchiha compound quickly and swiftly.

Sasuke also couldn't help but feel his heart glow at the little giggles Hinata gave him a long the way as a reaction to his minimalistic growl, almost making him feel like he himself, was a lantern.

But he wasn't any paper decoration that was lit by some cheap candles, oh no.

He was a very aroused man at the moment who, well, I guess you could say was lit too;

but his fuel was cheap or limited, but _rare_ and overwhelming.

Yep, it was Hinata.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lately, I've been having a deep obsession of Sasuke licking his lips in my fanfics.

Is that wrong?

Lol, R&R!

SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING/GRAMMAR/PLOT MISTAKES!


End file.
